Feliz cumpleaños, princesa
by AdorianaAVRG
Summary: ¡Hola! Desde el fondo de mi corazón espero que esto les gusten. Cabe destacar que soy nueva en esto, pero como para todo hay una primera vez... Desde el fondo de mi alma espero que les agrade. Adori-san


Hoy es un día especial, ya que se celebraría el décimo septo cumpleaños de la tercera princesa de Liones.

Miraba mi aspecto a través de uno de los grandes espejos del castillo, para ser más exactos, de una de las habitaciones que se nos fueron concedidas para éste día; cortesía de nuestro querido Rey de Liones, Bartra.

Veía mi cabello rubio y lo intentaba peinar hacía atrás para darle un estilo más "elegante", sin embargo, volvía a ponerse rebelde al instante. Solté un suspiro desesperado.

—Hola, Elizabeth. ¿Quisieras acompañarme esta noche a cenar a la luz de las estrellas?— le preguntaba a su mismo reflejo, con un aire de tipo encantador con unas de sus cejas arqueadas.

Ése día llevaba un bonito traje que se me fue obsequiado por la misma Elizabeth hace un par de meses, el cuál me hacía ver como unos de esos príncipes de los cuentos de hadas. Y Elizabeth hoy sería mi princesa, dejando de lado que incluso ya era una verdadera.

Niego con la cabeza sólo con el único propósito de alejar aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza, cada vez haciéndosele más difícil no pensar en aquella bella e ingenua chica de cabellos plateados.

Me llegué a sentir estúpido, sentía unas inmensas ganas de querer impresionarla de alguna manera, aunque fuera por sólo este día, quería mostrarle que podía ser algo más; a pesar de que quizás ya no lo haya. Pero lo haría. ¿No tiene nada de malo intentarlo, verdad? ¿Dejar de ser un pervertido sin remedio me podría costar tanto? Era imposible el echo de no toquetearla. Es muy probable que esté enfermo. Pero hoy me vestiría de forma elegante y sería un caballero con ella, la trataría como ella se lo merecía.

Escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose a mi habitación, para luego pararse en frente de mi puerta, y sin más se me es fácil de reconocer, es Ban.

—¡Capitáaan!— me llamó Ban mientras a través de la puerta—, no es que esté en contra de sus sesiones de belleza ni nada por el estilo... Pero ya la princesa está casi lista y si no vamos justo ahora, personalmente Diane nos asesinaría.

Suelto un suspiro y me dirijo a la puerta para abrirle. Intento reprimir una risa cuando lo veo, nunca hemos sido de formalidades como estas.

—Oh, gracias, Ban— le sonreí mostrando mi pulgar, para luego darle un pequeño golpe.

Él me mira con el ceño fruncido, hasta que curva de nuevo sus labios en una gran sonrisa, y sin más, empezamos a caminar al gran salón de fiestas del castillo.

—Capitáaan, ¿sucede algo? Se te nota un poco nervioso— pregunta, caminando al lado mío y poniendo su mano encima de mi hombro.

—Estupideces, Ban. No pasa absolutamente nada— le respondo con indiferencia.

—¿Sabe, capitán? Yo en su lugar me sentiría muy nervioso sólo con pensar que es el cumpleaños de la persona que más amo— dice Ban mirando hacía el techo.

—Gracias por tus ánimos, Ban— le digo con sarcasmo, y él revuelve mis cabellos rubios, sin embargo, quito su mano tomándola desde la muñeca volviendola añicos en un instante. Mi puto esfuerzo para mantener mi pelo "normal" se fue a la mierda.

Él vuelve a curvar sus labios y guarda sus manos en sus bolsillos, sin decir algo al respecto.

Cuando estamos al frente de la gran puerta que da para el gran salón de fiestas del castillo, se encuentran dos soldados los cuáles nos abren las puertas. Todo en su interior es brillante, con muchas flores y lleno de decoraciones con colores pasteles.

Todo esto luce y huele a Elizabeth.

Me acerco a dónde están los demás pecados para saludarlos, sintiéndome feliz de tener a mi grupo de camaradas completo. Además de aún no teniendo ningún otro enemigo a la vuelta de la esquina, pasar un buen día celebrando no sería un pecado; es algo que no quiero que nunca termine.

En el transcurso me la paso saludando y hablando con todos, pero de un momento a otro la música que sonaba de fondo deja de sonar por unos segundos y un pequeño tipo con aspecto de una albondiga se para en frente de todos para anunciar la llegada de la persona más esperada; la princesa Elizabeth.

—¡Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, en estos momentos tengo el aprecio de anunciar la entrada de la familia real! Y sin más que decir...

—¡AAAHWW!—grita Diane en el fondo mostrando su alegría.

Las puertas se vuelven a abrir, y mi vista se va directamente a ella. Y por unos segundos parece que el aire se sale de mis pulmones haciendo que me falte el aliento, y a pesar de que hay muchas personas a mi alrededor aplaudiendo por su llegada, yo simplemente me quedo hipnotizado de lo perfecta que puede llegar a ser. Los demás se desaparecen por otro segundo más y cuando por fin ella me ve sonríe de la manera más tierna posible. El vestido de color rosa que lleva resalta y acentúa cada curva de su fantástico cuerpo, su piel blanca se ve extremadamente suave y su hermoso cabello blanco está recogido, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y se le ve ligeramente maquillada.

Puedo jurar que todo dentro de mí se puso de cabeza cuando apenas la vi. Esta mujer es la razón de que justo ahora me pueda dar un paro cardíaco con tan sólo el pestañeo de sus ojos.

¿Desde cuándo me volví tan cursi?

Siento que alguien mueve mi hombro despertándome de mi trance, y dándome cuenta que ya todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares; ¿cuánto tiempo me le quedé mirando?

—Señor capitán, ¿por qué no viene y se sienta con nosotros?— me pregunta Escanor cuando pongo mi atención en él.

—Sí, ya voy en un segundo, pero— hago una breve pausa mientras vuelvo a ver a Elizabeth—, tengo algo importante que hacer.

El asiente sin más que decir para luego irse a sentar junto a Merlín. Sonrío de lado cuando los veo juntos, cuando decido seguir mi camino hacía adelante en busca de la bella princesa. La veo hablando con sus hermanas e intento parecer lo más normal posible.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo, Elizabeth ya viene a mí, estrechando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, quedando mi cara a la altura de sus pechos. Paso mis manos alrededor de su cintura y la alzo mientras le doy la vuelta sobre mi propio eje.

—Elizabeth, luces...— hago una pausa cuando mis ojos le dan una última mirada a su atuendo— hermosa, te ves realmente bella. Le doy 1000 de 10.

—Muchas gracias por sus cumplidos, señor Meliodas, me alegro tanto de que haya venido— lagrimas de felicidad caen por sus sonrojadas mejillas—. ¡Y se puso el traje que le obsequié!

—Te tengo que agradecer yo a ti por eso— limpio sus lagrimas con el dolso de mano, y me le acerco para darle un beso en su mejilla—. Deja de llorar, Elizabeth. Hoy sólo quiero verte alegre.

—¡Yo-yo me esforzaré!


End file.
